Me Myself and Him
by Cosmo light
Summary: This story is what I think what would have happened when May went to Johto. Maybe some ContestShipping and FestivalShipping. Rated T for safety. I do not own Pokemon or anything you might recognize.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why I'm writing this when no one is going to read this. If I get even one review I will continue. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I was rewatching the last episode of the Battle Frontier when May and Max leave. I was wondering what would happen to them after they leave, so I wrote this story based on the episode. May is 12 in this story and Drew is 14, Harley is 23, and Solidad is 22.**

May's POV

"Hey Max look we're almost home." I said pointed to the lights that were coming off Petalburg City. We left our ship yesterday and have been walking since. I was sad to leave Ash and Brock, but if I wanted to be a top coordinator I would have to learn to take care of myself.

"Hey May, race you to the house!" Max shouted as he took a head start.

"No fair Max you cheated!" I yelled as I chased him down the streets of the city.

"Mom, dad we're home." We both yelled as we reached our house.

"My babies your home, I missed you so much." Mom said as we hugged them and were pushed inside.

"So May, Max what are your future plans?" Our dad asked us with curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm planning on going to Johto to enter the contests there." I told them hoping that they would let me go.

"That's wonderful, is Max joining you on your journey?" My mom asked as she brought out some food for us to eat.

"Actually mom I'm going to be staying home this time" "I was hoping while I'm staying here dad could teach me more about Pokemon?" Max explained as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I would be happy to teach you Max." Dad replied while feeding his Pokemon.

"May, why isn't Max joining you on your journey?" My mother asked me as I set my food down. "Max would be great at helping you through your adventure."

"I know, it's just that when we arrive in Johto I'm going to rely on Max all the time." "I want to see what I can do by myself without other people doing it for me." I explained carefully to my parents.

While my parents were discussing on what to do, beautifly came over and landed on my head. I was worried on what they were going to say. I finished my lunch and look over at my parents who were still discussing in what to do.

"Okay May you can go to Johto on your own, but we're going to teach you some survival tips just in case." My parents said to me as I leaped with joy.

Over the next few days I learned a lot from my parents and sometimes Max and people in town helped me. I now knew how to make a meal with a couple of ingredients that can be found in the wild and how to make medicine from berries for my Pokemon in case they got sick. Nurse Joy taught me how to make a bandage out of leaves and how to correctly heal a wound in case I was to far away from the Pokemon Center. A guide in my town taught me that if I ever got lost during a storm, I was to run and find shelter immediately. It didn't matter where as long as it kept you safe and dry. I was also taught by a survivalist that I can find fresh water if I see a lot of Pokemon and plants in an area. Max also taught me how to use the Pokenav and told me to call him as soon as I get in a town.

Thanks to all these people I was ready to go to Johto. Before I left the next morning my mom gave me a new outfit to wear (the outfit she wore when she was in Sinnoh) and a backpack to carry everything.

"I thought you might want a bag this time and a new outfit to wear." My mom gave it to me with my bag.

"Thank you so much mom and this time I'm going to win.

When I woke up the next morning I was greeted with my Pokemon around me. Blaziken, beautifly, eevee, skitty, munchlax, squirtle, and my bulbasaur. _We been through so much, but I couldn't take them all with me._ I thought as I got up. After some careful consideration and talking to my Pokemon I decide that I was going to alternate my Pokemon as I go through the my journey. The Pokemon I was going to take were blaziken, beautifly, eevee, and bulbasaur. I wanted to take blaziken and beautifly since they already know what to do, but bulbasaur didn't get as much practice as the others.

I went into to the bathroom to get ready and changed into my new outfit. After that I carefully packed my bag making sure I didn't forget anything. I went downstairs with my Pokemon following me. My family was already down there and in the next room all of mom's and dad's Pokemon were eating and hanging out so my Pokemon went in too. Mom was making pancakes while dad was frying eggs and bacon. Max was already eating and I sat down waiting for my food.

"So May are you sure have everything you might need on your journey." My mom asked as she piled my plate with pancakes, bacon, and a fried egg.

"I'm sure mom I have everything on the list." I replied as poured some milk and started to eat. My list was everything I was supposed to have and I checked it all off today.

Pokedex

Pokemon food and some food for me

Medicine for Pokemon and a first aid kit

Pokenav/map

Gear I might need rope, flashlight, tent, sleeping bag, etc

Cooking utensils

Fresh water

Identification card

Clothes

Boat ticket to get to Johto

With everything I had I was expecting everything to be heavy, but it didn't weigh that much and I was expecting 10 or 15 pounds. I then realized that mom and dad bought me retractable and foldable items. They were designed for trainers who went on long journeys. I was also expecting things to be bulging out but I had enough room for everything. The tent and sleeping bag were light to carry and could be folded into a small square. Everything else was put into smaller pockets.

After everyone was done we gathered into the living room to talk about something.

"There is something I want to tell everyone?" I said hoping that they would understand.

"What is it May?" Max asked me.

"I'm taking 4 Pokemon with me and will be leaving squirtle, skitty, and munchlax here." I also want to give a munchlax to Max." This was the decision I was hoping they would understand on.

"Why me May, why give Munchlax to me when he is your Pokemon." Max asked me with confusion.

"Well it's that you take care of munchlax so much that he kind of looks up to you Max." Also during the Grand Festival I saw that munchlax has amazing powers that shouldn't be used in a contest, but in a gym battle." I explained carefully to my family.

"May don't worry I will take care of him, skitty, and squirtle while your gone." Max said with happiness. I handed him munchlax's pokeball and headed out for my ship that was going to take me to Johto.

I arrived at the ship in a couple of hours and soon we were all headed towards a new adventure. I released my Pokemon from their pokeballs and told them that a new adventure awaited us soon.

 **Hope you liked the first chapter. I will be happy if I get even one review. To however wanted to read this, Thank You for taking your time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just writing this story for fun now. Well however is going to read this, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review this chapter it would mean a lot to me.**

May's POV

I could see Newbark Town in the horizon as the ship came closer to land. I been on the boat for 2 hours heading towards Johto. I couldn't wait to enter the contests in Johto. I was hoping that I could get my own battling strategy while in Johto. When I traveled with Ash I learned his strategy not mine own. Ash was on a new adventure, he and Brock left for Sinnoh a couple of days ago. I wonder how they were doing?

 _"Attention all passenger, we are going to be docking in Newbark Town in just a few moments." "Please gather your belongings and be ready to leave the ship." "We wish good luck to all the new trainers and have a safe and happy journey."_

When I got off the ship the first thing I did was head to the Pokemon Center. I need to register for the Grand Festival and have her check my Pokemon.

"Hi there what can I do to help?" Asked a Nurse Joy that was at the counter with her chansey.

"I was wonder if you could check my Pokemon and register me for the Grand Festival." I asked her as I pulled out my pokeballs and my identification card.

"I'm happy to help, if I could see your card and pokedex, I can enter you." I gave her my pokedex and card and return she gave me my Johto contest card that would let me enter any Johto contest.

"Here is a ribbon case for you, and I will call you when I am done checking your Pokemon." She told me as she and chansey went into the examination room. I decided I would get some food for me before I would leave for the next contest.

I just finished my food when Nurse Joy called me to get my Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon are healthy and the next contest will be held in Violet City."

"Thank you Nurse Joy for everything."

"Your welcome May, have a safe trip."

As I left the center I started walking towards Violet City. According to the pokenav I should be there by tomorrow morning. I walked for a good 5 hours before I settled in for the night. I let it my Pokemon and they helped me get set up.

"Okay Blaziken, use flamethrower on these sticks." After everything was set up, we started to get dinner ready. I gave everyone some Pokemon food and fresh berries I found near camp. I had a small sandwich, since I was that hungry. After everyone finished we went to sleep for the night.

When I woke up in the morning it was 8:30. I started to get ready for the day. I returned my Pokemon and got all my gear back in my bag. The pokenav said that Violet City was about 3 hours away. I started to realize a lot of things when i was walking. How it is peaceful without Ash and Max looking for Pokemon and Brock talking about girl, but traveling with friends did have it advantages. Like people to talk to and help cheer you on.

When I reached the edge of the forest I realized that a Violet City was closer than I expected it to be. When I got into town I asked where the Pokemon Center was. When I got there I asked for a room and asked her if that was her cousin I saw in New Bark Town.

"Yes that is my cousin, you see just like other regions all of us are related."

I went into my room and went to the bathroom to clean myself. After I finished I went back downstairs to register for the contest.

"Nurse Joy can I enter the Pokemon contest that's held today."

"You can just give me your pokedex and card and you'll be all set." I gave her my card and soon I was entered. I looked at the clock and went to the back to start training.

"Everybody come on out." I told them as white flashes came out. "Let's work on our combination."

"Blaziken use fire blast and eevee use shadow ball." "Bulbasaur use petal dance and beautifly use silver wind." Those attacks created fireworks and shiny petals to the ground.

Drew's POV

I arrived in Johto 2 weeks ago. I've already won a ribbon and I'm hoping for o get my second one here. I was walking to the Pokemon Center to collect my Pokemon when I heard an explosion than fireworks in the air. I realized that it had to be a coordinator, like trainers would use fireworks in gym battles. I went inside to collect my Pokemon and went to the back to see who it was. May, of all the people it had to be May. I stood there and watched her train for a few more minutes before I made myself known.

"So how are you doing May?" I tried to keep it cool with my hands in my pockets and my signature smirk on my face.

"I'm fine Drew." "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." "So are you entering today's contest?"

"I am and I'm going to win."

"I'm going to win besides I already won a ribbon." "Did you win any yet?"

"No I just arrived in Johto a day ago."

"Well good luck to you May, and here give this to your beautifly." I told her as I tossed her a red rose. You would think after all these years she would know what a red rose means, but May is as dense as ever. I started to walk back to the Pokemon Center when I ran into somebody. I looked up and I saw my salmon colored friend.

"Solidad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm entering the Violet City contest of course."

"I missed you at the last contest." I old her as we walked to a nearby cafe.

"I had to deal with something, so I couldn't enter." She told me as she order a cup of tea while I got nothing. "So Drew I saw you talking to May over there."

"Yeah she's entering the contest too, so it's going to be tough completion today." I told her as I leaned back in my chair.

"So have you told her the meaning of those roses yet?"

"No not yet, I want her to figure it out herself."

"We better start to get ready for the contest it starts in an hour." She reminded me as we exited the cafe and headed back to the Pokemon Center. I went to my room as she went into hers. I looked out the window and I saw May still practicing hard with her Pokemon. She looked so beautiful in her new outfit, if she only knew how I felt about her.

Solidad's POV

When I arrived at the Pokemon Center, I saw Drew watching May and he soon gave her a red rose. I heard him say it was for beautifly, if she only knew the truth. Drew had been talking about May since he first saw her. At first he was just criticizing her battling strategy, but it soon grew into something else. I knew that Drew had a crush of her and May also liked Drew. The were just too stubborn to tell each other. I'll get them together soon, but I now had a contest to get to.

 **Hoped enjoyed this chapter. Please review on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy this chapter, please review**

May's POV

"The winner of the Violet City Pokemon contest is, Solidad from Pewter City." MC Vivian announced as she handed Solidad her ribbon. We had all made it to the second round, but Harley lost to Drew and I lost to Solidad. I was really happy for her as it was her second ribbon that she won in Johto. The next contest was being held in Cherrygrove City. I was planning on heading out after lunch. I was about to leave when a thornless rose was tossed at me. I knew who it was before I could even see him.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked him as I turned around.

"I was going to compliment your eevee and bulbasaur, they did well today unlike their trainer."

"Thanks Drew I'll be sure to tell them that and give the rose to beautifly." I didn't feel like arguing with Drew today so I tried to ignore is comment.

"You okay May, you would usually be yelling at me by now?" He asked with a little bit worry in his voice.

"I just don't feel like arguing with you Drew." I told him as I opened door and was about to leave.

I went back to the Pokemon Center and gave Nurse Joy eevee and bulbasaur. I entered my room and started to clean up and pack. I just got my Pokemon back when Soildad entered and asked me something.

"Hey May I wanted to know if you would like to travel with me?"

"Sorry Solidad I just want to travel alone right now, maybe later." "Thanks for the offer." I quickly gave her a hug and waved goodbye as I left the center. I really wanted to join her, but I really wanted to get stronger by myself. The next contest was being held in Cherrygrove City which was a 4 days walk from here.

Time skip

I was walking for 2 days now and was really enjoying it. I had just entered a meadow and decided this would be a great training spot. I let my Pokemon and we started to practice our moves when we saw a flaaffy battling an ampharos. It looked like flaaffy was losing and was getting injured badly. It soon fell down and the ampharos was about to launch another thunder on it. I told bulbasaur to use razor leaf and blaziken to use flamethrower. It ran away when the attacks were hit. I quickly ran and got the injured flaaffy, it was injured gravely and the nearest Pokemon center was too far away. I realized this was reason mom and dad trained me.

I quickly got flaaffy to my campsite and started to treat it. I washed it wound with water I found at a river and used leaves to make a bandage like how Nurse Joy taught me. I quickly sprayed it with potions and wrapped it up in a blanket I had found in my bag. I quickly cleaned up and returned everyone, but bulbasaur. Bulbasaur used its vine whip to carry flaaffy while I checked the pokenav to locate a Pokemon Center. We got their late at night and when Nurse Joy saw flaaffy she immediately took her for an examination. I waited and waited until the red sign was gone. Nurse Joy came out looking tired, but at the same time relieved.

"Nurse Joy how's flaaffy doing?"

"She's doing well thanks to your quick thinking." "She should be better by tomorrow, how about I give you a room for the night." She handed me a key to room and I entered feeling relieved that flaaffy survived. The next morning I went downstairs to eat breakfast and check on flaaffy. Nurse Joy brought her out and she was looking happy.

"Flaaffy" it said happily and than went down to greet me.

"Thanks you Nurse Joy for helping flaaffy, but i have to leave now." I told her as I started to leave.

"Flaaffy flaaffy"

"You want to join me flaaffy?"

"Flaaffy"

"Welcome to the team, flaaffy." I said as I took out a pokeball and touched her.

"Take good care of flaaffy, May and good luck at your next contest."

"Thank you Nurse Joy for everything, bye." I called out as I continued my journey to Cherrygrove City. I started walking and soon it got dark. I quickly set up camp and I let out my Pokemon.

"Everybody flaaffy is joining our team." I said as I brought out their food. I quickly made myself dinner and fed my Pokemon. We all soon fell asleep and when we woke up I put out the fire and fed everyone. I continued walking and soon it was time for lunch. I soon understood why some trainers went on their journeys alone. It was peaceful and you could do what you wanted whenever. When we came towards a clearing I decided that I should train flaaffy.

"Okay everybody out!" I shouted as everybody appeared.

"Het flaaffy can you show me some of your moves?" I soon learned that flaaffy could use thunderbolt, static, double team, electric terrain, and electro ball. I decided that I would use bulbasaur and flaaffy for the next contest since Johto contest use two Pokemon. I decided to give an example of what contest are to flaaffy."

"Okay beautifly use silver wind and and blaziken use fireblast." The moves collided and created sparkles. I continue to practice and after a hour of practice, I was sure that flaaffy was ready for the next contest.

I arrived at Cherrygrove City the next morning and went to the Pokemon Center to register for the contest. After I registered I went to the back to practice for the contest which was in 2 days. I decided to use bulbasaur and flaaffy for the appeals round and eevee and beautifly for the battle round. I decided that we practiced enough for the day and gave them to Nurse Joy. I was walking around town when I saw Drew, Harley, and Solidad walking around. I decided to ignore them for now and continued shopping for berries for my pokeblock.

Solidad's POV

Last week Harley and Drew asked if they could travel with me. I said yes to them and I wanted to see if May would like to join. She didn't want to and I could see why. During the Grand Festival she use an offensive style of battling that wasn't right for her. We were just walking into town when I saw her, she saw us, turned away and continued shopping. I wanted to see if she was alright, but I looked like she needed to be alone for a while.

"We should head back to Pokemon Center and practice for the contest." I told them as they came back from shopping. We headed back and we saw May getting her pokeball back from Nurse Joy.

"Looks like Maylee is also entering this contest." Harley said as he went to the training field. She thanked Nurse Joy and went to computers to call someone.

We ended up in the back practicing until it got dark. We went to get some dinner when we saw May talking to Ash, Brock, and some girl. I wondered if she missed her friends, I would ask her again if she wanted to travel with us.

May's POV

I was talking to my family when I decided to call Ash and see how he was doing. Apparently he was in Sinnoh along with Brock and another coordinator named Dawn. He was on his way to earn his first gym badge and Dawn was also hoping to become top Coordinator. I said goodbye and good luck to them before I turned it off. I wasn't feeling hungry and I was glad I got to talk to my friends. I wanted to get up early because I had only one more day of practice.

Day of contest

Drew's POV

I was up first for the appeals round. "Roselia use petal dance and masquerain use bubble beam." "Now use solar beam and signal beam. The rose petals got caught in the bubbles and the solar beam and signal beam created a bright light that showed off my pokemon's moves. Solidad was next and she used her beautifly and lapras. After a few more contestants Harley was up and May was last.

"Bulbasaur, flaaffy take the stage. Flaaffy use electric terrain and bulbasaur use razor leaf and petal dance." The leaves and petals were getting sparked by the electric terrain and were glowing. "Now use thunderbolt and solar beam." The moves collided and sparkles flew down from the ceiling. We all advanced to the battle round where it was me against her. She ended up winning by the smallest amount of points. She was about to leave when we stopped her.

"Hey May, congrats on you win." Solidad praised her as we left together. "I never knew you had a flaaffy."

"Yeah I caught it after it was injured. She was battling ampharos and after she got better she wanted to join my team.

"We'll give this to you flaaffy since it did a great job." I handed her a rose that roselia had made.

"Hey May do want to travel with us." Solidad asked her again.

"I would love to, to tell the truth I really missed traveling with friends." She replied with a smile on her face. We decided to start heading out tomorrow morning. I couldn't help but be happy when May said she was joining us.

 **I hope you enjoyed this please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter hope you'll all enjoy.**

 **Sorry if anything is spelled wrong or if the grammar is bad. English wasn't first language.**

Drew's POV

I would be lying if I said May joining us is a surprise. To our surprise the next town was a weeks walk, so this is where we are right now.

"Can we please take a break, my feet are going to detach from my legs." May complained as we continued walking.

"Would you stop complaining, April." I argued back to her.

"My name is May. M-A-Y, do I have to spell it out for you." "Beside what will a little break do to us?"

"We could be late for the next contest, June." I told her as we continued walking.

"How about we take a small break, so we can rest and train at the same time?" Solidad offered before things got even more heated between us.

We found a small meadow and started to train out Pokemon. Harley and Solidad went to train with each other, so that left me with June. I let out my Roseila and Butterfree and started to train for the contest.

May's POV

After everybody went to train, I decided to take a small nap and train later. I had just leaned back against a tree when I heard a small crinkly under me. I looked down and saw a picture under Drew's bag. I'll just put it back into his bag. I thought as I was just putting it away. But something on the picture stopped me from doing so.

On the picture was Drew when he was maybe 6 or 7 and a girl around the same age. Her hair was a turquoise color but a bit darker. There was a pink headband going through her shoulder length hair. She was also wearing a floral dress and a butterfly necklace. But the most noticeable think about her were her eyes, they were a dark blue color. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Drew was holding her hand in the picture and he looked really happy. He was smiling, he was actually smiling and looking happy.

I wish I could make him this happy, but it seems like he likes this girl.

"Hey May, I thought we should battle together." Drew called to me from the middle of the meadow.

"I'll be there soon, give me a second."

"We don't have much time." "Solidad said we only have an hour before we have to leave again." "What is taking you so long, what are you looking at?" Drew froze when he saw the picture in my hand.

"W-where did you get that!" Drew asked, well demanded from me.

"Who is that girl?" I asked him after there was a silence. His face went pale and he looked kinda scared. I wanted to know who that girl was first.

"Okay, everyone pack up we're leaving soon." Solidad called out, but we didn't pay much attention to her. "What's going on?"

"May, where did you get that picture?" Drew asked me a little calmer this time.

"Tell me who that girl is first." I asked him again.

"Just tell me where you found that!" Drew shouted at me as his face became red.

"Tell me who this girl is first."

Solidad's POV

When we came back from training May and Drew were staring at each other intensely. May had a picture clutched in her hand and Drew looked scared. When I saw the picture I realized it was Drew's cousin. He mentioned her once and said that he could never forgive himself for what he did.

"May, Drew, let's sit down and talk it out," I recommended to them.

They hesitated at first than sat down on opposite sides of each other. Harley and I then sat down in the middle.

"That girl in the picture is my cousin, Cheryl." Drew explained.

"She was my best friend when I was little.

We did everything together and was always there for each other, until that one day. We were in the forest looking for Pokemon, when these people came out and attacked us. We tried to fight back using my Budew and her Mudkip. They knocked my Pokemon with only one attack. I remember them saying, "Get the girl, she is worth more." Her Mudkip was able to use dig and hit their Pokemon with a direct attack.

They eventually knocked her Pokemon out than knocked both of us out. When I finally regained consciousness, Cheryl was nowhere to be seen, I called out her name hoping she would respond. When I went home I told my parents who called Cheryl's parents. When they found out, it was mayhem. They call the police and hung posters like she was a lost dog. They put her name on the radio, on the news, and the newspaper. They offered a big reward to whoever found her. The whole time I kept blaming myself, that I wasn't strong enough to save her. They eventually found her body a few months later near an old construction site in the Johto region. I still blame myself that I wasn't strong enough to to protect her," Drew explained.

May's POV

I felt really bad for Drew and his family. Losing someone close to you would be devastating. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I lost someone in my family or even my close friends.

After a few minutes we got up and continued on our journey to the next contest. It started to get dark after a few hours, so we went ahead and set up our tents. We quickly got a fire started and started to let out Pokemon. We soon realized we were low on food and berries for the Pokemon.

"Harley and I are going to go out and look for some berries," Solidad announced to us. They started to leave and I swore I saw Harley winking at Solidad.

"I just might tell them to cut their act and tell them that we know they are dating." Drew said.

"They're dating?" I asked.

"Don't tell me your that sense, they always go somewhere together and come back giggling." Drew said with a flick of his hair.

After a while Drew came to sit by me. I just hoped he would talk about earlier. I pleaded and pleaded hoping he wouldn't talk about it.

"So May about earlier." No why, why world, do you hate me that much.

"Do you mean about the contest last week?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"So, why did you react the way you did when you saw the picture." I almost fainted when he asked me about it.

"I just thought she was your girlfriend and that she wouldn't like it if she knew I was traveling with you." Lie. Worst lie I ever made in my life. Even Ash could make a better lie.

"Jealous April." Drew asked with his signature smirk.

"Can we please just let it go." I asked, more like begged.

"Fine, but let's just say I won't remind you of it." Drew said as he left to go into his tent.

I decided to then explore with Eevee since there was nothing to do until Solidad and Harley came back. We walked and walked when we saw some berry trees. I started collecting them and fed a few to Eevee. I started wondering what Eevee would evolve to in the near future. I already had a water, grass, and fire type. I was think either a Glaceon or a Espeon. We continued walking along the path until I saw something I wished I never saw.

Harley's POV

When we found out that we ran out of food, I saw Solidad give me a little wink. Well things were about to get interesting. We started to get deep into the forest collecting berries and edible plants when I grabbed Solidad and kissed her. Yeah I know what your thinking, why in the world would Solidad date a man like me. Well I would tell you the full story, but I don't feel like telling it. All I care about right now is kissing my sugar cube.

"Harley we should start to head back."

"A few more minutes, who knows when we're going to do this again."

Drew's POV

When May came back it looked like she had seen a ghost. When Harley and Solidad came back we quickly made dinner before it got any darker. Soon it was dark and we all returned our Pokemon back into their pokeballs. Before I fell asleep, I wondered what was the real reason why May questioned about Cheryl.

 **Please review**


End file.
